A known issue associated with existing LNG Sample Vaporizer take-off probe assemblies is the limitation typically encountered in placement of an associated sample conditioning vaporizer assembly. Due to design limitations, such probes as for example, that described in the take off assembly embodied in US Pub App 2013263680 published Oct. 10, 2013 from Opta-Periph (See FIG. 1), are “deadheaded” into an LNG pipeline. That is, the probe P which projects into a pipeline interior, is welded to a flange F and bolted to the pipeline flange (not shown). The probe flange forms the base of an evacuable housing disposed directly above with a vacuum fitting and cryogenic control valve entry port project laterally. This arrangement limits design flexibility in spacing, geometry, and equipment selection. Moreover, replacement or maintenance of an existing probe and sample gas takeoff line requires the underlying LNG transmission pipeline to be shut down and purged. Additionally, the spacing of the vaporizer from the associated sample analyzer is restricted to a short distance. The limitation on the length between the take off and analyzer is attributed to the effort to minimize adverse thermal effects, e.g., dew point dropout, fractionation, or the like during transit of the extracted fluid to the associated sample conditioning vaporizer. This requirement limits system design by having to closely space a vaporizer and associated analyzer close to an LNG gas line probe.